Hellsing: Rip's timewarp
by Tina senpai
Summary: Rip is just another of Doc's experiments so he uses her for his latest invention...time machine! She falls into the past and meets-...Herself! Pairing: Rip x new dawn Rip. Yuri. For a friends birthday XD


~Erisi birthday~

~Rip x Rip: The timewarp~

"Are...Are you sure this is going to vork Doc?" Rip Van stood shaking were she was, quite terrified of her current predicament.

Doc had yet another one of his 'brilliant' ideas and inventions and needed a volunteer to help him out. Well...not so much a volunteer, moreso a guinea pig who wouldn't be missed (unfortunately, Schrodinger had run off and hid in some cupboard).

"Of course I'm sure! By my exact calculations, by sending you back through the time machine, and then calling it back, you should be back within five seconds flat our time! Now, hold still...If you step out of the circular mechanism there's a chance you'll-mfgmjj." Doc finished by bending down and picking up something.

"There's a chance I'll Vhat?...THERE'S A CHANCE I'LL VHAT?!" Rip straightened herself up and tried to stand as in the middle as she thought she might, her mind over-reacting.

"Ok, deep breath! And...," Doc lowered his finger until it was pressing down the big red button infront of him, "See you in five seconds!"

"Vait! I changed my Mi-!" A seemingly large black hole appeared behind Rip Van and sucked her backwards into mass of swirling colourfulness, before shutting off and letting on the echo of her sound filter the room.

Doc awaited.

He looked at his watch and counted five seconds.

"Huh...guess my calculations were a little off."

In another time...

Rip Van Winkles screams were heard as a distant echo in the hallway, bouncing off the walls.

An identical Rip Van Winkle, dressed in her new green uniform (and a shiny new medal that Major had just given to her) was marching down the very hallway, following the sounds of what sounded like her own screams.

She stopped in a spot were the noise was very distinctive and halted as the noise got louder and clearer.

A woosh infront of her and suddenly, a black hole appeared and she could only watch as a tall figure came stumbling out.

She gazed down at the figure right infront of her feet and tilted her head at the stranger in the suit.

Rip Van on the floor, coughed up whatever it was that had temporarily taken her breath away at her stomach hitting the floor beneath her and noticed a familiar pair of boots in front of her.

Slowly, both heads moved towards each other, one gazing up, the other tilting down to look at one another.

Two gasps in unison and both girls were staring at themselves.

The future Rip Van gazed up at her young complexion, noting no bags and cute little pigtails.

The past Rip Van looked down, her jaw open, looking at herself (mostly thinking how she looked a little more manly).

"Oh...my...GOTT!" Rip Van standin squeaked and quickly grabbed hold of the Rip on the floor, pulling her up by the fabric on her suit jacket and hoisting her to her feet. The future Rip Van just looked shocked and couldn't believe how strong she used to be.

"I LOVE your hair!" The Rip in green squealed and admired Rip's new black suit, her eyes on the shiny swaztika necklace around her neck.

The future Rip was a little freaked out. Scratch that, VERY freaked out. She mentally noted to give Doc a big kick up the ass when she got back. IF she got back. Because at the very moment she was contemplating whether or not to run and try to find the black hole, footfalls of a small group could be heard approaching the two girls and the younger Rip Van quickly gasped and grasped hold of the others' hand, pulling her towards a darknened hallway and hiding in a corner of a frame.

The two girls watched the small group of men and women march past, as the Rip in the suit looked confused.

"Vhy are ve hiding?" She looked at her younger self and thought it better to strike up a conversation. Even if it technically was talking to herself.

"Because if they see us, YOU, then there's a chance that they might want to experment. I'm guessing future Doc sent you here?" A quick nod and the younger one sighed in frustration, "After so many failed attempts he finally got it to vork and I-VE- agreed. Vell, only thing to do is to keep you hidden and vait for your ride home. You got one?" Another nod and she grabbed her future selfs' hand, "Right, LET'S GO!"

Rip was careful as she was pulled through the hallway and down corridors, being extremely cautious of her suit.

She was also feeling extremely weirded out as her younger self in front seemed to be giggling and enjoying herself.

In Rip Van Winkle's quarters...

Rip was still weirded out as ever by the whole situation, still being dragged into the 'old' Rip Van Winkle's quarters.

She was swung inside and halted herself in the middle of the room, recalling all the old posters and stuff she had lying about.

"Man, I used to be really messy." She commented and gazed around the room at the unmade bed and underwear strewn across the floor.

"You mean you're not anymore? I hope I'm not a clean freak!" The old Rip quipped behind her, looking shocked as she wandered past and quickly picked up a small wrapped of chocolate.

"No! Vell...not clean freak, just...liking everything in place." Rip folded her arms around herself, fiddling with the buttons on her suit, finding herself relaxing a little.

"Ah, vell that's alright then. Besides, it's pretty much the same here," Rip munched a bit of chocolate on the bed and offered herself some, "I mean...I can find alot of things...they're like in places...or...something."

Future Rip Van noted that she was understanding why Jan always called her a ditz back then.

She was so busy noting her old faults, that she didn't noticed the younger her approach her until their noses were touching.

"Vha-Vhat? I-is there something on my face?" Rip Van asked and restrained herself from stepping back out of fear as her younger self used their trademark smile on her.

The younger Rip Van didn't say a word as she quickly grabbed her older self by the collar and forced their lips together.

'OH MY GOTT, OH MY GOTT, OH MY GOTT, OH MY GOTT, OH MY GOTT, OH MY GOTT, OH MY GOTT, OH MY GOTT! She's KISSING ME!' Rip squealed in her mind, her body seemingly frozen as her younger self began to smooch her earnestly.

It was so strange.

It was so wrong.

And yet...Rip couldn't help but note what a good kisser she used to be.

Slowly, the younger one pulled back, licking her lips and watching her older self come down out of shock.

"Vha...Vhat vas that for?" The older one gasped and was blushing furiously as her younger self held her up, keeping a firm grip.

"I just vanted to see vhat it was like...I vant to see vhat something else is like also." The younger one smiled and quickly kissed her future self again, moving her body towards the bed and urging her older self to join her.

In another time...

Doc checked his watch again.

"Ten minutes. I wonder what that girl could be doing." He noted and sat down in his seat, munching his sandwich.

He considered sending himself in after her, hoping that he wouldn't bump into his younger self.

He remembered how much of a flirt he used to be with the older men.


End file.
